prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Marriage (MA)
In both Pretty Country: Magical Academy, there are 20 sweethearts who will become the player's spouse; 10 for each gender. Same-sex marriage doesn't exist in Pretty Country universe. 'List of Sweethearts' Bachelors #Aloysius #Clay #Felix #Gilbert #Harris #Johan #Mario #Martin #Perry #Ter Bachelorettes #Aria #Chelsea #Chloe #Erica #Felicia #Lucia #Michelle #Serena #Valerie #Wendy 'Flower Events' To increase a flower level, Players must choose the desired bachelor or bachelorette. Each person has a list of gifts that are considered best (favourite), better (love), good (like), bad (dislike), worse (hated), or worst (Horror). The best way to raise heart levels is to give the bachelor or bachelorette their favourite gifts. A detailed list can be found on each person's individual page. The player can see Flower Events if their sweetheart is at a required flower colour or higher (e.g. you can see the Purple event even if your sweetheart is at a Light Green Flower). The events must be viewed in sequential order: first is Purple Flower, then the Blue Flower, followed by Dark Blue Flower, and finally the Yellow Flower. Each flower event can only be triggered once. The player cannot re-do a flower event unless they reload the game back to their last save. 'Becoming Couple: The Rosary of Love' The commitment event is same as that of Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). Players will give a Rosary of Love instead of an Engagement Ring. Sweethearts will have Dark Blue and Yellow events, but the player can only unlock those events after they already give one's sweetheart a Rosary of Love. When the sweetheart's FP reaches 25,000 (2.5 Flowers) or higher, the player will get a call from Mr. Roger, telling them to go to Miracle Hills Academy around Monday to Friday at 12.00. You will receive a Rosary of Love, allowing one to exchange vows. If late, Mr. Roger will call about why are you late. However, the player will not lose Flower Points with him; Mr. Roger can ask to come again later. Then you need to wait until Saturday or Sunday, normal days. The weather must be sunny; not rainy or snowy. Between 8.00 and 10.00, give the person a Rosary of Love to show your commitment. We will stand by the Church altar to promise love to each other, where you are standing whilst your chosen sweetheart gets down on one knee and spreads arm outward. At that point, the two of us will going steady and players can see the remaining flower events with that person. The player cannot see flower events for other sweethearts when they have a boyfriend or girlfriend. 'Sadness Points' Once the two of us become a dating couple, Sadness Points (SnP) can start to accumulate. You may earn a negative hit by: *Rejecting the person's date event or do not show him/her up (during Blue Flower Event). (+1) *Selecting the negative answer during Dark Blue and Yellow Flower Event. (+1) *Showing a Flower Jewel or Rosary of Love to other people (+2). This do not count citizens. *Giving the person a "Horror" level gift worth -1000 FP. (+2) When the number of Sadness Points reaches 5, the sweetheart will become so upset that he or she stays in bed all day. Don't worry, your sweetheart will be fine the next day. The one day of moping around in bed will reset the SnP back to 0. 'Breakup/Divorce' Becoming sweetheart/spouse is not guaranteed to be forever, so it is possible for the player to breakup/divorce with their sweetheart or spouse. To do this, the player needs to have him or her at a Purple Flower or less, which they can do by giving the person bad gifts. Once you reached the required friendship level do not talk to the person for 2 weeks. After the required week has elapsed, walk into your sweetheart's house (or wake up in the morning after married) to trigger the breakup/divorce scene. If you decide not to breakup or divorce, one will lose 1000 FP but remain a couple. If do, the player will lose 3000 FP and be free to woo another sweetheart. If the player already has a child, this will not happen anymore. Besides giving gifts, another way to decrease a sweetheart's flower point is to show the Rosary of Love to other marriage candidate, then go back to talk to your sweetheart. The player's sweetheart will object to one showing the Rosary of Love to another sweetheart of opposite gender. Each time you do this will decrease the sweetheart's flower points to 2000. 'Reconciliation' If the player decides to get back together with their ex, you can do so but it won't be easy! The player's ex-sweetheart will need to be at 3.5 Flowers (35,000 FP), and they must give him or her at least 10 of their person favourite gifts (+800 FP). After 30 days have gone since we broke up/divorce and those requirements above are completed -- Upon exiting own house in one morning, a cut-scene will begin as the protagonist says they're sick of divorce and wants to get back together with their ex-lover. When the player agrees, the protagonist will call their ex-lover on phone. The ex-sweetheart will then respond in surprise of one really said that, before deciding he or she has to think about it. The scene that follows will always take place by the church altar, and has a procedure similar to Rosary of Love Commitment. The protagonist' ex-lover will ask if they want to get back together, and if the player chooses Option 1 ("Sure, we can!"), we will return to being sweethearts. 'House Expansion' No marriage candidate is going to live in that dirty Level 1 House you started in. Hugh will have a Level 2 House upgrade for sale. Talk to him when his store is opened, between 10.00 and 18.00. View his house options and at the very bottom you will find Level 2 House. The construction of that building requires 30 Hardwood Lumber, 5 Mithril, 5 Glass, and 10.000 Cash. Next, the player needs a Double Bed for their sweetheart to sleep in, so check Hugh's inventory again for it. To build Double Bed, bring 3.500 Cash, 10 Hardwood Lumber, 4 Wool, and 2 Silver. You already know where to find the Hardwood Lumber, and Silver Ore is pretty common when mining. Wool come from the sheep that players care for on their farm. Last thing is one big table with 4 chairs on each side. The required materials for table upgrade is 10 Softwood Lumber, 5 Orichalcum, and 6.500 Cash. Softwood Lumber comes from chopping down the christmas trees that grow throughout island. Orichalcum is a little trickier; it is an uncommon ore found when mining, but not as difficult to find as Adamantite. 'Flower Jewel' When the sweetheart reaches a Light Green Flower, the player will receive a call from President Fabian upon waking up one morning. President Fabian said he walked by and noticed the Flower Jewel was around. He suggests you chase after it because one can use the jewel to propose. Be on mountaintop at 17.00. There, you will see the Flower Fairy out on the cliff but it flies away as one gets closer. Luckily a jewel drops out of the sky as it escapes into air. Once you completed all marriage requirements, find your chosen sweetheart and hand over the jewel. The two of us will move our meeting to Full Moon Beach, where we can say several romantic sentences as our proposal. After the proposal cut-scene, the two of us will go to their family to announce our intent to marry. Some candidates do not have any family, so after we propose the cut-scene ends then you will return back to your house. If the Flower Jewel is rejected, then all of the marriage requirements are not completed yet. Double check each one of the requirements, as this game won't allow players to marry their special someone until they cleared all. 'Wedding Day' The wedding itself will take place 7 days after we proposed. The day will not be marked on your calendar. If our wedding is going to fall on the same day as a seasonal festival, it will be pushed back by 1 day. Once the wedding is over, there is a chance the two of us standing outside the church, where the player's sweetheart, now spouse, asks what name you would like him/her to call one from now on. The player can be non-creative and type in their original name, such as sweetie, dear, hotlips, or whatever name they can think of. At the end, we will spend our honeymoon on the Beach. When it is over the player will automatically go to bed and wake up next morning. 'Aftermath' The next day after our honeymoon, Player's spouse will set the table for meal times. Lunch will be between 12.00 and 13.00, and dinner will be held between 19.00 to 20.00. The player does not have to eat with their spouse two times per day, but it is available if you need to restore your stamina. The clothing you wore for wedding will also become one of options in your wardrobe. Every year on our wedding anniversary, your spouse will prepare a special dinner. Go into your house between 19.00 and 20.00 to view the wedding anniversary event. The dinner party will end at 21.00. Some festivals will also change... *'Summer Festival' (1 Summer): Only the two of us will watch fireworks during this festival. *'White/Valentine's Day' (14 Spring/Winter): Players will receive a love gift from their spouse after they go to bed instead of having to walk in and out of their house to receive visitors. Players need to have an empty spot available in his/her Bag so that its spouse can sneak it into their Bag whilst asleep. *'Christmas' (25 Winter): Upon waking up in the morning, the player's spouse will ask them to enter their House between 17:00 and 20:00 to have a dinner. Category:Game-only Category:Game Guide